


The Ruby Within The Emerald

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City, Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Greek Archaeologists, Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe have been friends for as long as they could remember. Entering into the mythology of Greece, the two went to university to study Greek Mythology. Later getting married and starting their own group of archaeologists to explore more of Greece - but they uncover more than they bargain for when they come across an ancient room.Set in Greece, 3,000 into the future. The year being 4,140.
Relationships: Gregorio Cortez & Danielle Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Kudos: 4





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story which involves Serena and Bernie in the story.

***Medjai Rassilon Narrating***

_"Athens is the capital and largest city of Greece, home to Gregorio Cortez (better known as Satan). Birthplace of Astareth (the Antichrist and Satan's only daughter), she was the mistress of the King of Greece - no man was ever allowed to touch her. Though, her father, Gregorio had other plans and she plotted with him to kill the King of Greece so her father can take over Greece and restore his kingdom of Peace, Love and Hope to the world._

_However, what neither the father and daughter see coming is that something is about to change - as The King discovered that a tattoo on Astareth's shoulder which had been smudged, she looks at her shoulder and then at her father who had appeared behind the King. Gregorio takes the sword from the King without blinking, while his back is turned, Astareth produced a knife and stabbed the King with emotionless eyes. Then they kill him, as the Medjai are alerted by the King's screams and they push their way through: Astareth tells her father to leave her and safe himself; "Go father, I will be ok." "No, I'm not leaving you my daughter." "If I die father, only you can resurrect me." As father and daughter looked at each other, Isador Brian (Satan's younger brother) came to get his elder brother and quickly ushers him away._

_What Satan didn't see, was that his daughter had switched herself with her Astral Projected self. Believing his daughter to be dead - Satan and his younger brother, Isador broke into the palace - killing everyone in their path. Satan stole his daughter's body and they went to their unmarked temple to resurrect her, summoning his daughter's spirit from Heaven and temporarily brings his daughter - but before Satan could finish the ritual - the Medjai (followers of The King of Light) followed them and stopped Satan before the ritual could be completed. Satan's followers were buried alive with their deepest fears killing them slowly, Isador (Satan's brother) was entombed within the mirrors for eternity and as Satan, well the King of Light had his tongue cut out and wrapped in bandages - before the Medjai placed him into a coffin with Egyptian Scarrabs - cursing Satan with the Hom-Dai for all of eternity._

_The Medjai buried Satan at the base of the statue of God (the King of Light) - the Followers of Light would never allow Satan to be released from his curse, for he would arise and bring about the end of the world. As for Satan's daughter, no one knew what became of her, it is said that she lost something else other than her father and her uncle. Something that was far more precious to her, but what._

_Over the years, people have come to Athens to discover treasures but many have died and never returned home alive - well that was until the arrival of two Greek Archaeologists looking for something more worthy of the truth."_

***Present Day, 4,140 (3,000 years later)**

Bernie and her wife, Serena are eating breakfast when the blonde woman heard whispers coming from behind her - jumping up as she turned round to see what was happening, she has a vision of someone being killed and someone being taken away. Just then, Serena shakes her wife a little, and Bernie comes back to her senses - with the need to go to Greece; _"We need to go to Greece babe, I don't why but we have to."_

 _"Is it about the tale of the Green Emerald?"_ Responded the brunette as Bernie nodded.

They decide to go to Greece to explore, Bernie and Serena have been friends for years (well for as long as they could remember). Their joint love for exploration and the Greek mythology brought them even further and closer together, They married at eighteen and have (ever since) shared a blissful marriage. They began their own team of archaeologists who shared their love and exploration for treasures. The couple informed their team of their plan and they instantly agreed to go to Greece, the team also knew of the take about the Green Emerald.

The couple and their team set off for Greece, they knew that they had competition so Serena's brother, George came along and the other team assumed that Bernie and Serena's team were lead by Serena's brother, George.


	2. Discovering The Preparation Room

After settling into their campsite, Bernie and Serena enter into a dark room via a rope – however the blonde sees something in the distant and gets her gun out – firing it at the object and it moves reflecting the light onto the other mirrors; “Neat trick.” Says an impressed Serena, as Bernie smiles and they walk through the room. Bernie recognises the room, “It’s a preparation room.” 

“For death Bernie”

“No for curses.”

“Curses.” Responds George, “From what I read, people who have either defied the King of Greece or betrayed him in anyway were to be cursed. All curses are for eternity, unless a victim of a curse is brought back to life.” States the blonde before she hears the whispers again, she looks at the left side of her and sees a statue of God. “The King of Light (known alternatively as God. A warning, ‘Beware all those who disturbs the cursed one, will be killed or forced to take it’s place in eternity as the cursed one.” Serena looks at her brother, “Let’s not bring it to life then.” States George as his sister agrees with him.

The group then walk on, just then the other group and when they begin to argue on who should stay and who should go – Bernie once again hears whispers and calls off the argument between her group and the other group; “Serena baby, there are other places to dig. Let’s go George.” Serena and George follow Bernie and their team to another dig site, as they get prepared to dig, Serena recalls from memory about what she read.

“From what I can recall, I read about Satan and his followers (including his younger brother) had been found guilty and his followers were buried with their deepest fears, Satan’s brother was entombed within the mirrors for all of eternity.” Recalls Serena as Bernie looks at her wife.

“What about the devil?” Asks Bernie in response.

“Satan was cursed with Hom-Dai for all of eternity.” “Wait Ree, didn’t Satan have a daughter?” Asks her younger brother George, she confirms it.

“Yes he did. Astareth apparently died, just after she and her father had killed the King of Greece.” Replied Serena as Bernie looked away, just then George accidentally hits the roof of the dig site and a coffin falls out in front of them.

George swallows as he turns round to face his sister and his sister-in-law, Bernie recognises the symbol key on the coffin – she goes to her bag and gets the key out and it matches the symbol – just then they hear screaming from down the hall and they run towards it. The couple and George (along with their team) see a member of the other team – screaming as he pushes through them and goes head first into the wall.

Returning back to the dig site, Bernie stops her wife and her brother-in-law from touching the coffin and she kneels down to read the inscription in the dead language – as her wife and brother-in-law are shocked. However, the blonde touches the coffin and pressurized salt acid comes out and Serena along with her brother and their team hide as it sprays through the hallway. Moments after the acid spray has stopped, the brunette runs to Bernie only to find that she is unharmed by the acid spray; “Bernie, how are you alive? Pressurized salt acid can kill and your unharmed, how is that even possible?” Questions both Serena and George, only Bernie is just as confused as she is and can not explain it either of them.


End file.
